parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Knight King II: Garrett's Kingdom
ThomasFan360's Movie-Spoof of "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" Cast * Adult Simba - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * Adult Nala - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Timon - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Pumbaa - Yogi Bear * Zira - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Mufasa's Ghost - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) * Rafiki - Magilla Gorilla * Zazu - Adventure (The Pagemaster) * Young Kiara - Penny (The Rescuers) * Adult Kiara - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Young Kovu - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Adult Kovu - Eric (The Little Mermaid) Gallery Garrett.png|Garrett as Adult Simba Kayley from Quest for Camelot.jpg|Kayley as Adult Nala Boo-Boo.jpg|Boo-Boo Bear as Timon Yb.png|Yogi Bear as Pumbaa Morgana.jpg|Morgana as Zira Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip as Mufasa's Ghost Sykes-0.jpg|Bill Sykes as Scar in Simba's Nightmare Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Rafiki Adventure.jpg|Adventure as Zazu Penny (The Rescuers).jpg|Penny as Young Kiara Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Adult Kiara CodyandMarahute-01.jpg|Cody as Young Kovu Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Adult Kovu Movie Used *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Footage 20th Century Fox *The Pagemaster (1994) Warner Bros. *Quest for Camelot (1998) Hanna Barbera *Yogi Bear (1958) *Magilla Gorilla (1964) Disney *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia * Garrett will carry his light blue lightsaber that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since he will pick up another lightsaber, his other lightsaber will be light green and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 throughout the entire movie. * Kayley will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, sabrhum.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects, and since she will pick up another lightsaber, her other lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 throughout the entire movie. throughout the entire movie. * Penny will carry a shotgun throughout the entire movie. * Cody will carry a shotgun throughout the entire movie. * Eric will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Ariel will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, sabrhum.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Morgana will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Count Dooku will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Asajj Ventress will carry her two red lightsabers, that will carry the enemy_saber.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs